Project Summary (Project Abstract) This application is intended to support a series of meetings of the Topic Advisory Group (TAG) on Quality and Patient Safety as part of the World Health Organization's (WHO) development of the International Classification of Diseases, 11th edition (ICD-11). The Quality and Patient Safety TAG is charged with reviewing ICD-10, ICD-10CM and progressive drafts of ICD-11 to inform the development of the ICD-11, focusing on identifying practical modifications for ICD 11 drafts that would enable better measurement of quality and safety. The TAG will also consider recommendations for enhancing the utility of ICD-11 as a structure for providing coded medical data for health services, quality and patient-centered outcomes research. The group will work horizontally across all ICD-11 chapters to advise on optimizing the entire classification's content and structure (and coding rules) for enhanced application in both existing and potentially novel quality and safety indicators. The specific aims of the Quality and Patient Safety Topic Advisory Group's work over the course of the proposed conferences are: 1. To develop an inventory of existing quality of care and patient safety indicators that have been developed internationally and their respective data elements that are potentially relevant to the ICD and review this inventory to develop proposals for enhancing the incorporation of relevant data elements into the ICD 11. 2. To assess potential uses of ICD-11 for health services, quality and patient- centered outcomes research. 3. To review and critique the ICD-11 alpha draft from the perspective of the quality and safety use case. 4. To providing input to the ICD-10CM refinement, implementation and maintenance in the US. 5. To design field trials for the beta version of ICD-11 that focus on quality and patient safety. This work will have implications at the national and international level, as these activities provide an opportunity to a systematic and comprehensive process for gathering and organizing expert input to create a semantic cross-walk of quality and outcomes data that will be a key component for the future development of ICD-11 and ICD-10CM. This will also allow us to greatly strengthen the informatics base for patient centered outcomes research/comparative effectiveness research, while producing more and better information about health care quality in an efficient manner, which will be essential for health care systems across the globe.